


Helping hand

by Neonbat



Series: Stucky various bingos 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Fingering, Fisting, Goat Farm, Infinity War never happens because I said so, M/M, Mainly because the beard is sexy af, Mildly dubcon but not really, Nomad Steve Rogers, Orgasm Torture, Prostate Massage, Steve puts up with it, Thot Nomad, Wakanda setting, farmer Bucky, messy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat
Summary: Steve is settling into Wakanda with Bucky to the best of his ability, but restlessness has always been his middle name. He wakes in the middle of the night with a desperate situation and decides to take matters into his own hands-- Or more aptly, into Bucky's hand. He's just not as covert about it as he thinks.





	Helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was just an excuse to write Bucky's arm porn.  
> Not even sorry.

Steve was probably the happiest he’d been in a long time. Pre-heroic-suicide long time. The hot days of Wakanda blended into lazy nights listening to Bucky enthusiastically tell him a funny story about what his favorite goat had done that day. Jeff(and Steve had no idea why Bucky had named her that) was a character, according to his significant other.

And boy, was it great to be able to openly call Bucky that now.

That spine-tingling goodness that came with pure unadulterated  _ contentment  _ was the only reason he can think of for why he was up in the middle of the night, cock hard enough to crack diamonds, and seriously debating on waking Bucky up. 

Steve chewed his bottom lip, breath stuttering as he reached down to palm his aching cock. Sex between them was still new. Bucky was still easing back after Shuri put his head on straight(metaphorically), and he’d never really taken the time to get to know his body the way most teenage boys figured things out. He hadn’t had a lot of time for touching himself or finding partners when the Avengers had run him ragged all the time.

Kissing Bucky — it was a drug. He could kiss Bucky until their lips chapped and only the need for water drew them apart. The night Steve had confessed, aptly the very night before Bucky went into Cryo, they’d kissed like it was a goodbye. They hadn’t known had long it would take for Shuri to sort Bucky out, and sure his timing hadn’t been the best, but it had worked out.

Sam would argue after hearing him lament the entire time, but that was the least of Steve’s concerns.

The first time he’d gotten his hand around Bucky’s cock — 

Steve stifled a low moan. Okay, those kinds of thoughts weren’t helping. Christ, he was a grown man firmly in the realm of ‘middle-aged’. Ish. He shouldn’t be lying here wanting to wake Bucky up pawing for sex. 

He would just sneak off and take care of it himself, but there was a drawback to the simple life. Bucky couldn’t prefer a technological marvel of an apartment in the city, no, he had to prefer a large one-room hut that came complete with a firepit. It was a beautiful place, rustic, and comfortable, but it didn’t really help his situation right now. 

Sighing, he looked over, smiling softly as he found Bucky’s outline in the dark with his serum-enhanced eyes. Bucky looked so handsome sleeping with his lips parted, breathing deep and even. The nightmares were growing few and far between, and Bucky was thriving. 

Steve glanced down at where Bucky’s newly built arm was thrown out from the blankets, gleaming dark and sleek. It was beautiful. Bucky didn’t shy away from him touching this arm like he had The Weapon. Steve remembered the smooth surface on his tongue when Bucky pressed two fingers past his lips. The metallic tang faintly buzzed on his tongue. 

Maybe he could — 

No. No way. That was ridiculous.

Not that he thought Bucky would mind. They’d already done things similar. When they were  _ both _ awake, that is. Not that Bucky would necessarily feel it.

God, he was really thinking about it. He just wanted to be close. He didn’t know how he wasn’t driving Bucky up the wall with how clingy he was when T’challa wasn’t asking him to help with things around the kingdom. He had a sneaking suspicion his Majesty was only doing that to keep him busy and out of the way. Not that Steve blamed him. Historically, he’d never done well with ‘downtime’. 

Bucky slept like the dead when he was well and truly relaxed. Before the war, Steve had practically jumped on him every morning to wake him up for work. These days Bucky was recapturing old habits, even if their bodies didn’t require as much sleep like normal human beings. 

He was never going to live this down if Bucky woke up.

Steve pushed the covers down his bare body, the cool night air licking his skin. Sliding up onto his knees, he watched carefully for any sign of Bucky stirring, but Buck slept on, blissfully unaware that his boyfriend was apparently a pervert.

The first slide of his engorged cock through the loose loop of Bucky’s metallic fingers sent shivers up Steve’s spine. 

“ _ God _ ,” He whispered, biting the inside of his lip to keep his voice down. He moved carefully, sliding his hips slowly back and forth. It wasn’t nearly enough contact, but he was already pushing it. It was as blissful as it was frustrating. 

He went for the lube in a woven basket by the low bedside. It never got used for  _ that _ yet, but they’d found rubbing their slicked-up lengths against each other felt a bit like dying the best death possible to sensitive nerves. 

Biting back another groan, he fisted the slick over his throbbing dick before reinserting it in the curl of Buck’s hand. He’d never been able to just sit and look at his cock sliding in and out of Bucky’s fist, the thick girth of himself resting in a part of Bucky that could rip a car in half if he was inclined. 

He wasn’t quite as successful keeping the next moan to himself.

No matter how deep he rocked his hips, ass clenching, thighs pulsing, it wasn’t enough. He could probably come from this if he had the patience, but if there was one complaint that had stayed with him through the new millennia, it was that Steve Rogers cornered the market on impatience.

He’d never gotten around to talking to Bucky about this, yet there had been times he’d tried it out when he’d been spared the time. Few and far between.

Steve fumbled for the lube again, pouring out a measure on faintly trembling fingertips. Positioning himself where he could keep his dick in Bucky’s hand and get access to his own ass took a little doing, but he was no quitter.

The first brush of his fingertips against his pucker drew a fat bead of precome from his slit and right onto Bucky’s palm. His huffed breaths felt obscenely loud in the stillness of the room, quickly losing his control despite not even nudging into his channel yet.

He didn’t bother with one finger, too eager for more. The burn was worth the satisfaction of being abruptly filled, and his head dropped back with a blissed-out groan. He slid his fingers in deep, slicking up his needy channel.

What would Buck think if he saw him like this? They hadn’t talked about taking things further than handjobs or the errant blowjob. Did Bucky even want to go farther? Steve would do what ever Bucky wished, but a selfish part of him hoped that Bucky would love this. That eventually Bucky would open him up on his fingers before pushing into him and giving it to him for all their serum-strength was worth.

Or vice-versa. Honestly, Steve wasn’t picky.

Another finger breached him, and Steve’s legs trembled. “ _ Buck _ ,” He gasped quietly, shivering in the dark.

The wet slickness of his fingers stirring up his ass added another lewd layer to his voice, and it was a small miracle Bucky hadn’t woken yet. Herding the rhinos into another area had apparently taken more out of Buck than he’d let on. 

He didn’t know what possessed him to abruptly draw his fingers out and slide forward, but madness via arousal was his best guess. He reached down behind him, gently grasping Bucky’s hand and straightening out his cock-warmed fingers. Like this, Steve’s cock hovered dangerously close to Bucky’s face, bobbing wantonly every time he shifted. 

Slowly, he sank down, sheathing Bucky’s four fingers into the tight channel of his greedy hole. Only hurriedly clapping his hand over his lips kept him from crying out and waking up half of Wakanda. The solid, warm metal of Bucky’s fingers in him was better than anything he could have imagined. 

He moved carefully, not daring to go too hard or too fast. Bucky’s bangs clung to his forehead, a few strands shifting in the breeze of his exhales, blissfully unaware that his long-time best friend and recent lover was apparently so shameless he couldn’t wait till morning. 

One hand on his mouth, he let the other roam, skirting along the muscular planes of his body. He cupped one meaty pec, squeezing the mound with a broad hand and shivering all over again. Slowly, he trailed fingertips against his pebbled nipple, rolling it until he was whimpering against his palm.

He could come just like this, slowly fucking himself on Bucky’s fingers and molesting his tits until he streaked Bucky’s face. How angry would Bucky be? Would he be disgusted? Bucky had always been a skirt-chaser way-back-when, but Steve didn’t know his feelings on things anymore. What if Bucky would hate — 

Abrupt, hard pressure against his prostate burst the world a blinding white, and he came with a cry.

“Fuck, babydoll.” Bucky chortled, distant in the dreamlike haze. Warm, solid fingertips still ground mercilessly against his prostate, milking every ounce of come he had to give until he was squirming and over sensitive. 

“Mmm, what’s wrong Stevie? What you wanted, isn’t it?” Steve blinked his eyes open, looking down at Bucky’s come-streaked face. Bucky’s free hand slid up to trail fingertips through the lines, gathering the thick white ooze on his fingertips before raising it to his lips. “Somnophilia, Steve?” Shame burned on his cheeks and chest, but Bucky’s fingers were pinning him in place, speared through by pleasure.

“ _ B — buck! _ ” He moaned, rolling his hips over the invasive digits with a low keen.

Bucky watched him like a lion, predatory if not a bit curious. Slowly, he started to pump his fingers in and out of him, probing deeper and deeper.”You like that baby? Ever got a prostate massage?”

His head was spinning. “D...don’t know what that is,” Steve admitted with a gasp. 

A quiet, dozy chuckle rumbled in Bucky’s chest.”You been awake all this time and never googled dirty stuff? Sounds like you,” Bucky rolled his eyes, abruptly pressing his middle finger back against his the bundle of nerves that shot fireworks up his spine.

“ _ Oh fuck _ !” Steve’s hips stuttered, cock still rock solid despite having come a king’s ransom.”’m…’m sorry I woke you — ah...ohh God Buck, I didn’t want to. I just — “ Sweat started beading his brow, sticking his long hair to his forehead.

“Shhh, best damn wake up I’ve ever gotten,” Bucky smirked, shifting a little in bed. Now that he was paying attention, Steve could see just how aroused Bucky was, tenting up the soft woven blanket stretched over the lower half of his body.

Steve swallowed, remembering all too well the taste of Bucky’s heavy cock on his lips.”How long were — mmm, awake?” He reached down to grip at Bucky’s metal bicep, needing to touch some part of Bucky before he flew apart.

Blessedly, Bucky lifted off his sweet-spot long enough to let him breathe, and Steve’s spine turned to jelly. “Since you put your pretty cock in my fist and started fucking it,” Bucky smirked, thumbing along the velvety soft skin between his asshole and balls. 

He bowed his head forward, uncaring now if he looked like the world’s cheapest whore while riding Bucky’s fingers.”Thought you couldn’t...couldn’t feel it?”

“Old arm, babydoll. This new one can do all sorts of things.” Bucky’s smirk darkened, and abruptly the metal within him began to heat just shy of being uncomfortable.

Then Bucky was digging into his spot again, and Steve screamed. 

“Never imagined you wanted it like this.” Dimly, he heard Bucky talking, crooning at him as he forced another heart-stopping orgasm from him.”Wanted that hole stretched so bad you’d do it like this. Wanted it that badly? Were you going to get off on me, clean me up, and wake up next to me in the morning, knowing what you did?”

Even shaking his head, Steve knew it was a lie. He’d planned to do just that.

A choked sob escaped him. Bucky’s fingers still weren’t stopping. Steve knew for a fact the serum wouldn’t let him ever have a proper heart attack, but Bucky was trying to make him toe the line apparently.   
  
“B — buck! Please, oh god,” He whined, unable to keep upright and unceremoniously tipping himself over onto Bucky’s come-covered chest.    
  
Bucky drew in a ragged breath above him,”Feel so hot in here, bet you didn’t know I could feel that either. Feel how you’re trying to melt me. If you wanted more attention, you could’a asked.” Abruptly, Bucky’s flesh and blood fingers were pushing into his mouth, and Steve shuddered a moan so lewd Bucky chuckled.

“Damn, knew you were sexy, Stevie, but —” Bucky shifted, slowly pushing himself higher onto the bed so he could look over Steve easier.”Turn around, you want your ass stretched, right?”

Bucky only talked a lot around the people he trusted these days. Sometimes he’d gotten a little mouthy when they were necking, hands wrapped around each other’s cocks, but nothing like this. It was almost more than he could take. Filth on Bucky’s lips was just going to have to go on the already mile-long list of reasons he had to love Bucky since they were brats. 

He let Bucky’s fingers fall from his lips with great reluctance as he shifted, planting his knees on Bucky’s right side. He had the perfect view of Bucky’s cloth-covered cock, and he only had so much self-control.    
  
“Can I?” Steve panted, face hovering inches away from Bucky’s dick.

“Oh,  _ now _ you ask,” Bucky snickered without heat,”Go ahead, never going to get over seeing my cock in your mouth.” The first time he’d dropped to his knees in a fit of need, Bucky had come on his tongue embarrassingly fast, staring at him as if he’d grown horns and a halo all at once. 

Now it was his turn to embarrass himself, and he didn’t give a damn. He snatched the blanket off of Bucky’s cock and plunged down over it faster enough to bring tears to his eyes and a rough cuss on Bucky’s lips.

“ _ Fuck _ , Steve. You that hungry for it?” He couldn’t see the awe on Bucky’s face, but he sure could hear it. “You want more doll?” The sound of the lube bottle being uncapped should have warned him, but the stretch of Bucky’s molten cock rearranging his throat was too good.

Lube drizzled around Bucky’s fingers, and Steve moaned sweetly, rocking himself back on Bucky’s hand and — 

Steve pulled off Bucky’s cock to gasp, legs quivering as Bucky’s thumb worked its way into his slicked up hole right along with the rest of his fingers. 

“What’s a matter? You wanted to ride this hand, right?” Bucky’s wicked snicker teased up his spine, and Steve panted hard and helpless against the base of Bucky’s solid length.

Inch by agonizing inch, Bucky’s hand slid deeper into his ass. The smooth surface of his metallic hand was unyielding, over-warmed, and absolutely perfect. He’d never been so full, so open, and his already wrung-out body was all too happy to go boneless and let Bucky have his way with him.

Or he would have, if not for the sharp pop delivered to his asscheek by Bucky’s other hand.”Spacing out on me?” Bucky reached down to fist his hand gently through his hair, reminding him of the other reason he was down there. 

Shivering from head to toe, he leaned up, falling back on Bucky’s cock with a far more sedate, savoring pace. 

“That’s it, Stevie.” Bucky breathed, head falling momentarily back against the pillows.”Such a goddamn dream.”

His hand slid in to the wrist, and only Bucky’s cock rooted in his throat kept him from shouting. The angle of Bucky’s hand kept a knuckle pressed against his prostate, a constant mind-numbing pressure, pulsing with every wild beat of his heart. 

“Look at you, taking all that.” Bucky’s flesh hand pet down his spine, pausing to cup one of his cheeks with a hum that sounded so close to a growl.”Been thinking about this. About what it would be like to open you up. Didn’t know you’d be so into it, babydoll.” It should feel ridiculous for Buck to call him, a man six feet tall, over two hundred pounds of pure muscle, and sporting a beard ‘babydoll’, but it licked something in him he thought was long dead. Those moments in their youth when Bucky would pet his hands back through his unruly blond hair and announce that any gal would be crazy to turn down a looker like him. Bucky always told him he had pretty eyes and lips that better belonged on a dame, as if he had any right to talk.

Drool pooled around his lips, the wet sound of his mouth slurping at Bucky’s cock melding with the slick of Bucky’s hand slowly stirring up his insides. 

“Used to — used to imagine doing something like this even when you were small. Don’t think you could’a taken me then.” Bucky’s hand slipped down between his legs, cupping the heavy hang of his balls until he was keening around Bucky’s cock all over again. “If you can make me come before you do, I won’t wring another one out of you after that.” The dark, daring tone in Bucky’s voice might have been revenge for all the times Steve had ever dragged him into trouble in their life.

Steve wasn’t even complaining. 

As delectable as the prior two orgasms had been, Steve didn’t know if he had two more in him like that without screaming the hut down around their ears. The serum made him pretty impressive, but that felt like pushing the limits of his sanity. 

Steve hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, admittedly only knowing how to do this much by the scant amount of pornography he’d watched and panic-googled topics on gay sex the first night after he and Bucky had fumbled their way to coming all over each other. 

Bucky’s fist sank deep, and he choked, throat constricting harshly around Bucky’s dick.” _ Steve _ ,” It was worth the blurred tears and the throat strain to hear Bucky shout his name. He could take gagging on Bucky if it meant coaxing out as many sounds out of Buck as Buck had forced out of him.

Christ, he hoped he said this right. “Y..You can fuck my face, Buck. I can take it.” His voice sounded rough against Bucky’s cockhead, but judging by the fresh moan peeling from Bucky’s lips, he’d done something right. 

“Fuck, Steve, what did I do to deserve you?” Before Steve could deliver a lecture on what he thought about what Bucky deserved, the fist lodged in his ass pulled out to the fingertips, and shoved back in. Bucky closed his fingers, forming a tight fist, and Steve’s brain flatlined.

He must have returned his mouth to Bucky’s cock at some point because soon the combination of Bucky thrusting his hips up into his throat, and fisting his ass was tipping the scales wildly in Bucky’s favor.

As much as people loved to say that he was competitive, people tended to forget they’d been deliberately separated in school for a reason. Once Bucky Barnes had a goal in mind, there wasn’t much that could dissuade him any more than what people accused Steve of. 

“About to come? What happened Stevie, going to let me win?” Bucky laughed airy and light, delighted by Steve’s steadily crescendoing mewls.”Guess I’m going to have too — “ 

Steve sank all the way down until his nose nestled against the soft skin of Bucky’s balls, and looped his arms around the back of Bucky’s thighs, forcing himself to stay down. He was pretty sure Dr. Erskine didn’t intend for Steve to use his ability to hold his breath for an obscenely long time as a means for winning a sex-bet with his boyfriend, but it was a great perk anyway. 

Around the third time swallowing around Bucky’s cock, he won said bet. A flood of warmth pulsed into the tight channel of his throat and the last of his tenuous hold let go to tumble right along after. 

Bucky’s come leaked messily passed his lips as he moaned and squirmed through his own high, rocking his hips as he came all over the beautiful blue and purple blanket gifted to them by a neighboring farm.

Even before the last drop was spent, Steve collapsed, letting Bucky pull himself out of his mouth with a note of protest. He didn’t really want to move, but he’d enjoyed having Bucky on his tongue anyway. 

Carefully, Bucky withdrew his hand from his ass, fingers pausing to stir around his puffy, stretched rim.”Goddamn, Stevie...I didn’t forget my birthday or anything, right?” 

Despite the heavy topic of memory loss, they both chuckled. Steve wanted to reply with something along the lines of ‘You’re an idiot’, but it came out more a drunken slur than actual words.

Just around the time when Steve started to doze contentedly against Bucky’s thigh, Bucky’s wet metallic hand slapped against his sore ass. 

“ _ The fuck _ ,” He leaned up, glaring daggers at Bucky’s cheeky grin.

“You’re fault, Rogers. You went and got the sheets soaked, so now we get to change them at ass-o-clock.” If seeing Bucky so bright and cheerful at three in the morning wasn’t so beautiful, Steve might have been more cross at having to waddle ungainly from the bed while Bucky stripped the soiled sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, requests, or updates, go to: [My Tumblr](http://neonbat666.tumblr.com/) and search #Neon-writes or #Neon Writes  
> Discord: @Neonbat  
> Twitter: [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/neonbat666/)


End file.
